wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CinnamonSpider
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dagger of Downpour page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 03:14, June 28, 2009 Using Templates Whether you are starting a new page (by searching for and not finding it or clicking a red link) or applying a template to a new page, the first line should read . A dropdown list should appear to guide you through your choices. Also, you might want to consult the editing guidlines. They'll give you good information. RCWizard 18:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I must have been sleep-typing or something - forget template anything - use . The rest is just about right. I seen that you've been doing fine so far. We few do appreciate all helpers, so thank you. RCWizard 05:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Test Realm By all means, please. Currently, all items and locations being entered from the test realm is getting the tag just like using the other braces tags. I'm in the middle of the reagents and recipes sections. RCWizard 17:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) No worries. I trust your entries. And, yeah, they are all from the Test server. Haven't gone back through them, yet. None of us expect you to hash it out like those two. Yes, I think there are two or even three running through a router at home. No single person could throw all that out there unless they write it all up the might before or somehow automate the entry on their end. If they have automated ... SHARE! heh RCWizard 20:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Mass Entry Errors My Apologies on the errors. They were all related to a mass data dump I did after running a data mine on Grizzleheim. For those that you need to generate a new page on, you can simple select "Move" from the menu at the top and the page will actually create a redirect to the page you create. I gathered a ton of data and took loads of screenshots which I uploaded. Hopefully the uploaded images will auto-populate once the page content is created. Especially for all of the NPCs. Reagents and others Did you ever get your answer? If not they would be: . Under Item are gobs of categories. RCWizard 07:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I figured it out like two minutes after I asked, but thank you anyway! I think I have pretty much everything figured out now. --CinnamonSpider 07:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I thought so with all that massive activity. You're making me look positively pokey. Good work... ;) RCWizard 07:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Wiki Hi Cinnamon, Just wondering if you could vote for the Wizard101 wiki here. --Potroast42 20:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) new cats an stuff No worries on anything. I'm a little detail oriented. I'm not worried if I find things a little out of place. If something isn't, I'll just tweak it and it's all in order to make every page contribute to a cohesive feel. I'm really trying to get the searching structure down. Some people are going to look for things one way others will look some different way. I'm trying to cover all bases. Oh, and count on Non-tradable blah blah and No Auction blah blah. I think I modified the template... I'll check. There's just a few more things from my notes to enter and then I go full strength on the file naming. I'll be going from the oldest to newest to keep out of yours and CoRaRi's way. I'll be modifying, transferring, and fixing redirects the whole way. With 3500+ image files I won't be running out of backend things to do. RCWizard 19:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) quick note Could you check Bellows real quick? Someone made edits and I can't confirm the information. I ask because I trust your inputs and you entered the original info so you must have your notes handy... Thanks RCWizard 06:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Clothing examples Right now the Clothing-Infobox is only valid for Hats, Robes, and Boots. I'm currently running through Hats. Almost all the As and Bs are complete. Crafted items are not currently covered. I'm hoping that I can pare down the number of total templates down to Items, NPCs, Locations, Quests. There is a lot of work to do to the parsing templates. Current project is entering the Hallowe'en data. As soon as that is done I'm tackling the drop lines to see if I can just use a delimiter (like the vendors) and populate from a single line. Then I need to figure out how to accommodate the crafted clothing. Once all of that is complete I can merge the Equipment into the Clothing and make it an all purpose fill-in-the-blank template. Still not quite seamless, but better than guessing. If you want to take a look at everything: Template:Createplate-Clothing (for use with the subst command), Template:ClothingInfobox (main body parser), Template:VendorParse (if there is more than one vendor), Template:CheckImage (checks for existence of an image), and Template:PopulateItemCategories (does what it says based on the information placed in the article). RCWizard 06:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) With the new categories, the only thing to keep in mind is that if the wrld line are not filled out, then the world categories may not fill out. Ex.: Abstract Shroud, you put in a drop creature, but did not fill out the wrldd line so the MooShu Dropped... categories didn't populate. I'm eventually going to get the thing to recognize several worlds from a single line... I think. RCWizard 07:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC)